


No Sense or Sensibility

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Gay, Hard Fucking, M/M, Male Squirting, Mouth gag, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, ardyn fucks ravus, ardyn uses the starscourge for fun, blindfold, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ravus goes to a club to take a break and hopefully meet someone who is up to par. Of course, no one is, and Ardyn once again interrupts him. Aggravated, he gives in and determines that if it'll get Ardyn to shut up once and for all then once time won't be a big deal. Unless, of course, it's so enjoyable that he doesn't want it to be just once.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	No Sense or Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwraithtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwraithtea/gifts).



Ravus stared at Ardyn across the club, wondering why he, of all people, had decided to venture into the same space as him. There were many gay clubs in Lucis. Why did Ardyn insist on going to the same ones that he went to? Half the time, Ravus swore that Ardyn just liked to follow him to give him a hard time. The other half of the time… Ravus didn’t want to consider the other half.

“Hello there,” a guy said as he approached Ravus at the bar. Ravus glanced him over, decided he wasn’t interested, and offered a small grunt before he downed the shot of alcohol. Maybe drinking would make him more attractive. It wasn’t that the guy was ugly, but Ravus had a particular type. If he knew what that type was then maybe he’d finally settle down.

“Sorry darling,” Ardyn said as he walked over to Ravus, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to run late.”

The guy saw the two of them together and decided to walk away, assuming they were dating.

“Do you insist on ruining my chances with everyone?” Ravus snapped, rolling his eyes at Ardyn’s smile. He shrugged his hand off of his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the chancellor. 

“Face it,” Ardyn retorted as he held up two fingers for the bartender. “He never stood a chance in the first place. You’re a hard man to satisfy, Ravus. Give me a night to pleasure you, and I promise you’ll never want to be with anyone else.”

“And if I’m not just falling at your knees begging for your cock?” Ravus asked as the bartender set down two shots in front of them. 

“Then this is the last you’ll hear of me asking for a chance,” Ardyn promised him. He handed Ravus one of the shots and held up his own. “How about it?”

Ravus took the drink and clinked the glasses together before he downed the shot in one gulp. If it would finally shut him up, then why not?

*** 

Ravus stood in Ardyn’s room, wondering exactly what he was in for with the chancellor. He wasn’t expecting much, so when Ardyn suddenly kissed him, he was shocked by how good it felt. Not one to just give in right away, he didn’t so much as move despite how delicious Ardyn’s lips were. Stubbornly, he only parted his lips when Ardyn’s tongue begged him to.

Ardyn’s tongue pressed into Ravus’s mouth, and he thought he tasted something that was a bit minty, like Ardyn had been chewing spearmint gum. A moment later, Ravus felt a flush come over his cheeks, radiating down to his thighs, and he pulled away. He looked at Ardyn in shock, holding his fingers to his lips.

“What did you do?” Ravus demanded, feeling his body aching and his cock go hard. “What did you give me?”

“Something that will make you less tense,” Ardyn smirked. “I took it too. Otherwise, I’d have my way with you and you’d lie through your teeth, telling me that it sucked. Face it, Ravus. You and are are more than just a little compatible.” 

“Don’t- Don’t touch me,” Ravus said, his legs trembling as his cock ached to be touched. He clutched the dresser, looking up into the vanity mirror, seeing the flush on his cheeks that made him look like a quivering whore. 

“It’s a good look on you,” Ardyn said as he pressed his hard cock against Ravus’s ass through their clothes. Ravus gasped, the pleasure shocking him from just the simplest touch, and Ardyn leaned forward and put a finger in his mouth, capturing his tongue as he whispered in his ear. “The only thing this drug does is make your body honest. If you didn’t want me, you would be soft and limp right now. But that’s not what you are. You’re hard. I bet your ass is just begging for me to fuck it. Give in, Ravus. Let me pleasure you.”

“Nngh,” Ravus moaned as Ardyn ground his hips against his, gripping the edges of the dresser in a futile attempt to not feel pleasure. If Ardyn was being honest, which Ravus somehow didn’t doubt, he wanted Ardyn to fuck him harder than he had ever been fucked before. But he wasn’t one to give anyone an easy time.

“What was that dear?” Ardyn asked as he nipped Ravus’s ear. He pulled his finger out of Ardyn’s mouth, making Ravus gasp for air. 

“Like I’m just going to let you fuck me,” Ravus snapped. He shrugged Ardyn off of him, his body practically screaming to be touched by him. He thought about Ardyn stroking his cock, his tongue on every part of his body, his cock in his ass. 

“You want me to work for it?” Ardyn asked him. “That can be arranged.”

“What the fuck?!” Ravus demanded as scourge shot out from Ardyn’s hands, wrapping around his wrists. Another pair of scourge-like arms grabbed at his clothes, tearing them off, leaving him naked and exposed for Ardyn to admire. Ravus struggled, but the scourge had him tight. “How the fuck-?!”

“I spent all this time making a potion that would make your body honest,” Ardyn pouted as he moved closer to him. Ravus felt Ardyn’s hands on his waist, his torso, moving up to his chest, as he ground into him from behind. Ardyn grasped Ravus’s neck with one hand while his other teased his nipple, making Ravus shudder from the shock of pleasure. Ardyn kissed his neck then licked it up to his ear. “I’m going to take you to the bed, pleasure you until you’re screaming for mercy, and then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even remember a time before you’ve had my cock.”

“Good luck,” Ravus seethed. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked this, that he liked being subdued, that being dominated was everything to him. The more he struggled, the better the orgasm. The more he denied it, the more he wanted it. Ravus knew he was fucked up, but Ardyn seemed to know the same. 

“Come now, my little scourgeling,” Ardyn chuckled as the scourge did all the work, moving Ravus to the bed as he struggled. He was placed on the bed, rightside up, his back resting against a pillow. The scourge pinned his hands against the bed frame, securing him there in place of ropes. More scourge shot out of Ardyn and grabbed his ankles, spreading his legs apart and securing them to the bed posts so he was unable to move. “Hmm… What to do.”

“Let me go,” Ravus demanded. Ardyn smiled at him, looked at his hard cock, then licked his lips. He knew Ravus was bluffing.

“I have an idea,” Ardyn said with a snap of his fingers. He walked over to an armoire and opened it, pulling out a few things that Ravus couldn’t quite identify. When he turned back around, Ravus felt a thrill go through him that he would never vocalize. “You seem to be the playful sort.”

Ardyn wrapped a blindfold around Ravus’s eyes before he put a ball gag in his mouth. “There. Now we can shut you up and let your body do the talking for once.”

Ravus let out a muffled hum, trying to protest, but he felt something pinching his nipples a moment later. Gasping, Ravus arched his back as Ardyn tugged on the nipple clamps, the pain and pleasure mingling together in a way that made his hips ache to be touched. He felt something on his leg then, something being strapped to it, then something was placed against his cock and secured there.

“This is just a vibrator, darling,” Ardyn said, as if he was caring for someone who needed to be spoon fed. “I’m preparing the anal one for you now.”

Ravus tried to object, his mind telling him to fight it even though he was more than excited for what was going to happen. He wanted it, craved it, but would fight it every step of the way. “Mmmnnn…!!!”

Ardyn inserted the vibrator in his ass with no amount of gentleness, filling him and making his body tremble in pleasure. His legs were shaking, and he did everything he could to contain himself. Ardyn’s light laughter made his cock twitch and shiver even more. He loved Ardyn’s laugh, humiliating him, degrading him.

“I haven’t even turned it on yet,” Ardyn laughed. “Mmmnn, I just love seeing you bound like this. My whore. I know what I need to do.”

There was a quick shuffling, a removal of pressure on the bed, then the return of it. Ravus was left there, trembling, until he felt Ardyn secure something at the base of his cock. “A nice cock ring to prevent you from cumming. Hmm… Now do I leave you here until you’re nice and compliant, or do I watch?”

“You better not leave me here,” Ravus tried to say, but it just came out as a series of muffled grunts. Of course, Ravus wanted Ardyn to leave him there, exposed and writhing in pleasure, for anyone to walk in on and watch should they want to. If Ardyn even brought in someone else, someone like Loqi Tummelt, then Ravus would be fine with it. Somehow, Ardyn struck him as the jealous type, though. It would just be them.

“I think just a few minutes alone should do the trick,” Ardyn mused with a laugh. There was the sound of a few clicks, and Ravus felt the vibrator on his cock and in his ass switched on. Ravus let out a gasping moan as the vibration within him and on him sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. “I think I’ll keep the setting low for now. Don’t want you to get too happy with just yourself.”

Ravus heard the sound of Ardyn’s footsteps retreating to the door, the sound of the door closing, and then silence. The only thing he could hear now were the vibrators and his own panting breaths. Ravus struggled against the scourge binding him, but it was too strong, and he was trapped. Pleasure wracked his body, but it wasn’t enough. It was no more than enough pleasure to keep him hard and wanting more.

It was hard to tell if minutes or hours were passing. Drool pooled at the edges of his mouth, and his hips twitched in desire for the vibration to either increase or stop altogether. At one point, he became desperate for just something to change. Desperate, he moaned as he thrust his hips, trying to get the vibrator in his ass to hit his prostate. 

“My my,” Ardyn mused when he came back into the room. Or maybe he never left. “You do look desperate. Just nod your head or shake it to let me know if you’re ready for me.”

Ravus shook his head, desperate but unwilling to cave just yet. He heard the scraping of a chair and a shifting of pressure as Ardyn sat down in the chair next to the bed. With a few clicks, the speed and intensity of the vibration increased.

“MMnnn!!!” Ravus tried to moan aloud, the vibration making his cock twitch and his ass spasm. It felt incredibly good, and he felt something slither over his legs and to his cock. It had to be scourge, and he felt it tugging on the clamps, making him gasp. Then it moved down to his hips and ass, and a moment later he felt it penetrate him with the vibrator. “Ahhhh!!!!”

Ravus tried to scream from the pleasure, but it was muffled by the ball gag. He felt it pumping in and out of him, and his hips thrust upward in need for completion. He wanted to be fucked senseless. There was something about the vibrators that was pleasant, but it just wasn’t enough. He needed Ardyn’s cock in him, and he was on the brink of begging for it.

“What’s that love?” Ardyn asked as he decreased the speed on the vibrators and the scourge retreated. “Are you trying to say something?”

Ardyn released the ball gag from his mouth, and Ravus took a gasping breath, trying to get a hold on his breathing. He thought about telling Ardyn to fuck him already, but he wasn’t ready. Not yet. “Fuck off.”

“Hmm,” Ardyn murmured in disappointment. A few clicks and Ravus was crying out in pleasure, the vibration increasing in intensity once more. “What was that, love?”

“Ahh…” Ravus moaned, his hips spasming erratically. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t resist. “Fuck me, Ardyn. You better fuck me so hard that I can’t fucking walk!”

“Happily,” Ardyn replied. Ravus felt Ardyn’s hands removing the vibrator from his ass and cock, gently taking off the cock ring and then the nipple clamps. “I considered leaving some of these here, but I want you to only feel me.”

“Are you going to talk about it or do it?” Ravus demanded. He struggled against the restraints, but he knew that he wasn’t going to escape them at all.And what he really wanted was just to be fucked already.

“Patience darling,” Ardyn mused. Ravus felt a pressure on the bed, and he felt Ardyn’s hands on his thighs, running up and back, never once touching his cock. “I want to savor you.”

“And I want to be fucked so hard that the Astrals feel it,” Ravus snapped. “So are you going to do it, or am I going to end up disappointed?”

“Oh you won’t be disappointed,” Ardyn hummed. Ravus felt Ardyn’s cock on his ass. “I don’t want to leave you in pain. Destroyed, yes. But in pain? Never.”

Ravus was about to say something, but he didn’t have a chance to. Whatever he would say turned into a moan as Ardyn slammed his cock into him, hard and rough, his thick girth so deep within him. Tilting his head back, his moan turning to practically a whimper when Ardyn pulled out and slammed in him again. He felt the blindfold slip away from his eyes, and when he looked up, Ardyn was smiling down at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“I want to see your eyes while you scream my name,” Ardyn smiled. He leaned over and kissed Ravus, his tongue voracious in his mouth. Ravus, losing all sense and sensibility at last, moaned into it as he eagerly greeted Ardyn’s tongue with his own. “To think that all it took was dominating you to get you.”

“You’re not bad at it,” Ravus complimented him with a smile. “For your first time.”

“Oh you are going to regret those words. If not today, then definitely tomorrow.” Ardyn set a pace that most would describe as cruelly hard and fast. It was exactly the pace that Ravus loved, and he immediately cried out from the pleasure. “Yes, Ravus. Beg for my cock.”

“Yes!” Ravus screamed as Ardyn fucked him so hard that his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body overcome by such a strong force of pleasure that his screams turned to whimpers, near cries of pleasure. “Ardyn… Ardyn… Fuck, I want you Ardyn…”

“Yes, my pet,” Ardyn moaned, exerting more force that Ravus didn’t even know was possible. His breath caught in his throat, and his whimpers turned to whines as he felt the pressure building, threatening to tip him over in an instant. “Cum for me, my dear.”

“Ahhh!!!” Ravus cried out as he climaxed, his voice coming back to him as he came all over his chest. Ardyn didn’t stop. He kept fucking him hard, his moans mingling with Ravus’s cries of overstimulation. 

“Do it,” Ardyn encouraged him. Ravus screamed as each thrust became its own aggressive thrust, hitting his prostate again and again and again. “Give me all of you.” 

Ravus wasn’t sure what sounds came out of him, but he was too overstimulated to know or care. He felt himself squirt from the force of Ardyn’s cock against his prostate, and his body shuddered and spasmed from top to bottom, his toes curling from the ecstasy. Ardyn let out a long moan as he came in him, his thrusts becoming erratic until he was entirely still.

“My dear Ravus,” Ardyn said finally after they both had taken several breaths to calm their frayed nerves. “If you found this pleasurable, just wait for all the things I have in store for you. You’re mine now. And I’m never letting you go.”

Ravus stared at him, the fierceness ebbing from his eyes just a bit. He decided that after all this time, he didn’t quite mind Ardyn claiming him. Perhaps being Ardyn’s wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for a dear friend who deserves the world! You are fantastic my dear and I am so honored to be friends with you! I do hope you enjoy this fic as a (thirsty) birthday present! You deserve so much more than what I can give. <3


End file.
